


[Podfic] dark empress by kittymills

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, allurance, background Sheith - Freeform, dark!voltron, empress allura - Freeform, evil timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: In a darker reality, Empress Allura rules the universe and she has Voltron to thank for it.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] dark empress by kittymills

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dark empress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256163) by [kittymills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymills/pseuds/kittymills). 



> Thank you to [kittymills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymills/pseuds/kittymills) for letting me podfic her work! Please go check out the rest of her fanfic works!
> 
> Thank you for listening!

[ ](https://imgur.com/v8OMdsf)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/FSkLqdMyzbg)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [8.02mb/0:07:56]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rkm3rh8o5v7cnd1/dark_empress_by_kittymills_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming - MP3 [8.02mb/0:07:56]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1SsAV7QBFzoyIvdXUFO1_azERgm4GF85_)
Soundcloud:  



**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
